BROTHER?
by KyAl
Summary: Kau adalah saudaraku, tetapi kenapa kau membiarkan aku hidup seperti seorang tahanan yang kabur dari balik jeruji besi. Selalu bersembunyi saat kau ada
1. Chapter 1

**BROTHER?**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Member SUJU**

**Genre: Brothership, Family**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**08.00 PM, 16 Maret 2015.**

**Sant Luis Hospital, New York, USA**

"Cho Hyun Wa anakku...", panggil seorang wanita paruh baya 70 tahunan yang kini terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit itu lengkap dengan berbagai perlengkapan medis guna menyangga hidup wanita tersebut.

"Nde omonim", sang anak yang merasa terpanggil segera mendekat dan memegang salah satu tangan ringkih ibunya yang terbebas dari jarum infus dengan penuh kasih.

"Cho Hanna menantuku..."

"Nde omonim", kini giliran sang menantu keluarga Cho yang dipanggil sang ibu.

"Ini permintaan eomma yang terakhir..."

"Omonim jangan berbicara seperti itu", jawab Cho Hanna cepat, kekhawatiran akan kehilangan ibu mertuanya kini tiba-tiba menelusup dalam hatinya. Cho Hanna sangat menyayangi ibu mertuanya tersebut, wanita kedua yang sangat Ia hormati dan cintai setelah ibu kandungnya.

Sang ibu tersenyum

"Bawa kembali Kyuhyun bersama kalian."

"..."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari dua orang insan yang berada dalam kamar rawat tersebut. Tak ada raut kaget ataupun senang atas permintaan eomma mereka. Mereka sudah menduganya, bahkan sebelumnya topik itu sudah mereka diskusikan saat perjalanan menuju ke Amerika, dan hanya menemukan satu jawaban.

"Tapi eomma, Hyun Wa pikir, Kyuhyun lebih baik tetap tinggal disini eomma...eomma lebih mengerti alasannya."

"Waktu eomma tidak banyak lagi Hyun Wa, setelah eomma pergi, Kyuhyun akan sendiri dinegara ini."

"Tapi eomma..."

"Jebal Hyun Wa...Hanna...eomma minta maaf...seharusnya dulu eomma tidak pernah memberikan ide itu kepada kalian...eom..._uhuk...hhh..._ma..._hhh_"

_Nknitttt...nknitttttt_

"EOMMA...EOMMA...BANGUNLAH", teriak Hanna panik saat melihat eommanya yang tiba-tiba tertidur sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya tadi dan disusul dengan suara elektrokardiogram yang berbunyi cukup nyaring ditelinga kedua anak Nyonya Cho Hae Rim.

"DOKTER... DOKTER...", sambung Cho Hyun Wa yang kini juga berteriak memanggil dokter untuk segera menyelamatkan nyawa wanita yang telah melahirkannya tersebut.

.

.

.

Malam itu tepat pukul 08.30 malam, Nyonya Cho Hae Rim telah dinyatakan meninggal dunia oleh dokter, segala penanganan yang tim dokter berikan sudah tidak mampu mengubah takdir yang telah ditetapkan sang pencipta. Dan pada keesokan harinya, Cho Hyun Wa sebagai anak tunggal nyonya Cho Hae Rim, memutuskan untuk mengadakan upacara pemakaman yang diadakan di tempat pemakaman umum Sant Philips, sebuah pemakaman yang juga menjadi peristirahatan terakhir dari mendiang ayahnya, Cho Dae Gu, yang meninggal dua puluh tahun lalu.

Acara pemakaman Nyonya Cho Hae Rim banyak dihadiri oleh para petinggi-petinggi perusahaan terkenal khususnya di New York, mengingat Nyonya Cho Hae Rim adalah salah satu pengusaha asal Korea di New York yang sukses menjalankan perusahaan dibidang tekstil dan perhubungan.

Namun, dibalik gelar hebat para pelayat tersebut, hanya ada tiga anggota keluarga yang ikut menghadiri pemakaman itu, dialah Tuan Cho Hyun Wa, Nyonya Hanna, dan tentunya Cho Kyuhyun, sosok yang disebutkan nyonya Cho Hae Rim pada permintaan terakhirnya.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah membereskan semua barang-barangmu?", tanya Cho Hyun Wa. Kini mereka bertiga sudah berada dalam mobil yang akan mengantarkan mereka kembali kekediaman mendiang nyonya Cho Hae Rim.

"Nde", jawab Kyuhyun dari kursi depan tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kekursi penumpang tempat Cho Hyun Wa dan Cho Hanna duduk.

"Baguslah, setelah itu kita langsung kembali ke Korea."

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan sesampainya disana bukan?", sambung Cho Hyun Wa lagi.

"Nde."

Cukup. Tak ada lagi percakapan yang terdengar setelah itu. Dan keheningan itu tetap bertahan sampai ketiganya mendarat dinegara asal mereka, Korea Selatan.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

Oke bagaimana chinggudeul, apakah harus diteruskan? Kalau menurut nae sie, ya harus...hahaha #maksa

Untuk tokoh lainnya, akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya.

Untuk cerita dichapter ini memang belum greget, namanya juga masih chapter pertama, tapi udah keliatan siapa yang akan teraniaya khan...

Ditunggu komentarnya chinggu ^^

Terima kasih sudah mampir

.


	2. Chapter 2

**BROTHER?**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin**

**Genre: Brothership, Family**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawo bagi para chinggudeul yang dichapter awal sudah mampir dan memberikan reviewnya...**

**Semoga di chapter 2 ini, reviewnya lebih banyak ya**

**Maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bandara Incheon, Korea Selatan**

"Tuan selamat datang kembali di Korea, saya turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya nyonya besar, maaf saya tidak bisa hadir saat upacara pemakaman beliau", ucap Jung Shin Hwa simpati.

"Gwenchana Shin Hwa dan terima kasih atas ucapan bela sungkawanya", balas Tuan Cho seraya tersenyum pada supir pribadinya itu.

"Yoebo, cepatlah, aku sudah capek dan ingin beristirahat", ucap Tuan Cho lagi saat dilihatnya sang istri masih tertinggal dibelakangnya, walaupun tidak terlalu jauh.

"Mianhae yoebo", jawab Cho Hanna singkat dengan seulas senyum tipis untuk sang suami diwajahnya.

"Mari tuan dan nyonya, mobilnya sudah saya parkirkan didepan."

Dan setelah itu sepasang suami istri itu pun mulai memasuki mobil pribadi mereka, melaju membelah ramainya jalan kota seoul yang saat ini mulai memasuki pukul 20.00 KST.

Tapi tunggu dulu, apakah kita salah melihat, hanya Tuan dan Nyonya Cho saja yang masuk kedalam mobil itu, lalu dimanakah Kyuhyun?

Apakah Tuan dan Nyonya Cho lupa mengatakan kepada sopir pribadinya bahwa mereka membawa satu orang lagi dari Amerika?

Atau... Kyuhyun tidak jadi ikut ke Korea?

.

.

Tidak.

Kita tidak salah melihat, memang hanya Tuan dan Nyonya Cho saja yang masuk dalam mobil itu...dan Kyuhyun, seperti rencana awal, Ia tetap ikut dalam penerbangan yang sama dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Cho untuk ke Korea. Sejak turun dari pesawat, Kyuhyun kembali diingatkan oleh Tuan Cho akan percakapan yang terjadi saat mereka pulang dari pemakaman. Dan inilah langkah awal yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti perintah Tuan Cho.

Sengaja menjaga jarak dengan mereka.

.

.

Saat dirasa mobil yang ditumpangi Tuan dan Nyonya Cho tidak terlihat lagi, Kyuhyun mulai memasuki mobil yang berbeda.

Ya...saat ini Kyuhyun ada dalam sebuah mobil taksi, bukan mobil pribadi seperti yang digunakan sopir pribadi untuk menjemput tuannya. Mengenai alamat yang diberikan kepada sopir taksi, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk menuju kesebuah kompleks apartemen yang berada di daerah Gangbuk yang jelas cukup jauh jaraknya dari kediaman keluarga Cho di Gangnam.

.

.

.

.

**Apartement Myundong, No.121**

_Klek_

_Blam_

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun itu terbuka dan tak berapa lama tertutup kembali, menandakan bahwa penghuni kamar tersebut telah keluar dari kamarnya untuk memulai aktivitas barunya dihari pertama Ia di Korea. Salah satu jadwalnya pagi ini adalah menuju kedapur untuk mengambil air minum dan mulai memikirkan menu yang cocok untuk sarapannya pagi ini. Delapan jam cukup bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya lelahnya itu.

Namun baru beberapa langkah Ia berjalan, sebuah suara menginterupsi Kyuhyun dan itu berasal dari dapurnya.

"Hay Kyu...Good Morning", sapa orang itu dengan ceria.

"Sejak kapan kau sudah ada di dapurku Chwang?", jawab Kyuhyun yang heran melihat sahabatnya itu sudah ada diapartemennya sepagi ini. Bahkan saat ini waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi.

"Sejak 10 menit yang lalu Kyu, kemarilah aku membawa sarapan untuk kita berdua, palli...palli...aku sudah lapar", ajak Chwang dengan semangat.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyuhyun segera menerima ajakan sahabatnya untuk duduk dan menyantap bubur yang sudah disiapkan dimeja makan, satu mangkuk untuk Kyuhyun dan dua mangkuk untuk sahabatnya.

Mungkin kalian bingung, bagaimana bisa seorang Kyuhyun yang notabenenya baru sampai di Korea tadi malam bahkan belum sempat berjalan-jalan berkeliling kota Seoul sudah mendapatkan seorang sahabat, terlebih...sahabatnya itu sudah mengetahui alamat serta password apartement Kyuhyun?

Baiklah saya akan menceritakannya, Shim Changmin atau Chwang, nama panggilan akrab yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja warga negara Korea Selatan dan asli keturunan korea, Ia telah menjadi sahabat Kyuhyun sejak dibangku taman kanak-kanak, persahabatan mereka tetap terjalin walaupun Kyuhyun tidak lagi tinggal di Korea sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kalian benar, Kyuhyun sudah pernah tinggal di Korea, tepatnya Korea adalah negara tempat Ia dilahirkan dan menghabiskan masa junior high schoolnya. Setelah pindah ke Amerika, komunikasi antar mereka tetap terjalin tidak hanya lewat telepon, ataupun email, kadang jika mereka bosan, mereka lebih memilih berkomunikasi lewat surat pos, terdengar klasik bukan. Tapi itulah mereka.

Karena Changmin sudah berteman dengan Kyuhyun sangat lama sampai usia mereka menginjak umur 24 tahun, Changmin tahu betul semua cerita yang terjadi dalam hidup Kyuhyun.

Mengenai apartemen yang Kyuhyun tempati saat ini, itu adalah hasil pencarian yang Kyuhyun dan Changmin lakukan tepatnya tiga bulan yang lalu, saat Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya mempunyai kesempatan kabur dari penjagaan ketat Nyonya besar Cho yang ada di Amerika. Salahkan sekolahnya yang mengadakan wisata perjalanan keliling Austrlia selama dua minggu untuk memperingati hari kelulusan para pewaris-pewaris muda kerajaan bisnis penerus pengusaha kaya di Amerika, dan juga salahkan Nyonya besar Cho yang sangat percaya bahwa Kyuhyun mengikuti acara itu karena keterangan salah satu teman Kyuhyun yang sudah Ia suap dengan sebuah game edisi khusus dan satu-satunya didunia yang dibuat oleh sang gamer jenius kita, Cho Kyuhyun.

Maka dari itu, tadi Changmin tidak perlu repot-repot menelpon hanya untuk meminta alamat apartement dan memencet bel agar Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuknya.

Baiklah mari kita kembali keacara makan dua sahabat ini.

"Bubur ini enak Chwang, kau beli dimana?", tanya Kyuhyun saat bubur dimangkuknya sudah habis.

"Hahaha...benarkah...memang kemampuanku merasa masakan enak tidak diragukan lagi."

"Yakkkk...percaya diri sekali...aku tanya dimana kau membeli bubur ini, bukannya memuji kemampuanmu...Chwang Pabbo", protes Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau mengakui bahwa bubur ini enak bukan? Em? Em? Em?", tanya Changmin memastikan seraya menggerak-gerakkan kedua alisnya keatas dan kebawah bersamaan secara bergantian, sehingga menciptakan raut wajah yang konyol menurut Kyuhyun.

"Nde...aku akui bubur ini enak, tapi aku tidak mengakui kemampuan merasa makananmu itu bagus Chwang, tujuh dari sepuluh masakan yang kau rasa enak adalah makanan dengan rasa teraneh yang pernah aku cicipi seumur hidupku."

"Hah...aku tak peduli dengan hasil surveymu itu kyu, lidahmu saja yang kacau tidak bisa merasakan rasa masakan yang enak...aku ragu apakah indra perasa yang ada pada lidahmu itu berfungsi...ck..ck..ck."

_Tak_

Hanya bunyi perut sendok yang beradu dengan meja makan kaca itu yang langsung menjawab pernyataan sadis dari Changmin.

"Terserah padamu saja", lanjut Kyuhyun. Ia tidak berniat menanggapi ocehan Changmin lagi.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah berlalu dari hadapan Changmin menuju ketempat pencucian untuk mencuci mangkuk kotornya itu, jangan lupakan juga sambaran tangan Kyuhyun yang ikut membawa kedua mangkuk Changmin yang sudah dipastikan isinya ludes dilahap si monster makanan.

"Kyu...apa rencanamu hari ini?", tanya Changmin yang kini masih setia duduk ditempatnya yang tadi.

"Sepertinya aku ingin berolah raga di taman kota Chwang, wae?"

"Berolah raga?", tanya Changmin ragu, pasalnya kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.40.

"Em...badanku pegal-pegal...aku ingin lari."

"Apa tidak terlalu siang? Kau tau ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Aku tau, walaupun sekarang kita bersiap-siap, tetap saja kita akan sampai di taman sekitar pukul 07.30 bukan?"

"Itu kau tau Kyu? Bagaimana ketempat yang lain saja? Ke cafe misalnya, aku dengar ada cafe yang baru dibuka dekat sini, dan cafe itu katanya menyediakan berbagai macam kue yang lezat untuk dicicipi Kyu...dan kau tau, semua kue itu GRAAAATTTTIIIIIISSSSSSS...hahahahaha...kau bisa bayangkan itu Kyu." Membayangkan kue-kue lezat itu membuat mata Changmin kini terlihat berbinar senang.

"Ya...aku bisa membayangkannya Chwang...tubuhku menjadi lebih melar dari saat ini, aku tidak ingin seperti para atlet sumo itu."

"YAKKKK...kau berlebihan Kyu, mana ada yang seperti itu", protes Changmin yang tidak rela acara mengkhayalnya yang indah dikacaukan dengan gambaran sosok pria tambun yang beratnya200 kg.

"Terserah kau mau ikut atau tidak, aku akan tetap ke taman Chwang", ucap Kyuhyun final sebelum Ia masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin? Kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

**Taman Kota Seoul, 07.40 KST**

Yah memang sesuai dengan perkiraan Kyuhyun tadi, bahwa mereka akan sampai ditaman ini pada jam yang sudah bisa dikatakan siang untuk berolah raga.

Apakah tebakan kalian tadi benar? Kurasa iya.

Kini terlihat dua orang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari mobil tengah berdiri mengamati berbagai kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh beberapa orang yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka memarkirkan mobil. Changmin yang akhirnya memutuskan ikut Kyuhyun ke taman kini hanya bisa melongo melihat pemandangan yang langsung ditemuinya saat ia keluar mobil, yaitu...

Sebuah acara live yang menampilkan sepasang kekasih yang kini nampak menikmati moment berciuman mereka.

Berbeda sekali dengan apa yang dilihat Kyuhyun, Tuhan masih melindungi matanya untuk tidak melihat hal-hal yang bisa mengantarkannya melihat neraka. Untung saja ia hanya melihat beberapa orang berlari yang melintas dihadapannya dan seorang kakek berjas cokelat yang terlihat santai membaca buku ditangannya.

Aku rasa tangan Tuhan disini bermain guna memperlihatkan siapa yang pantas melihat surga dan siapa yang pantas melihat neraka.

Oh beruntungnya kau Kyu.

Menyadari tak ada suara atau pergerakan dari sang sahabat, membuat Kyuhyun penasaran dan akhirnya memutarkan kepalanya kebelakang, kearah Changmin berada. Menyadari apa yang sedang ditonton oleh Changmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan sahabatnya itu dan langsung memulai pemanasan agar kakinya tidak kram saat Ia lari nanti.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, kini Kyuhyun sudah beranjak lari meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terhipnotis dengan adegan dihadapannya itu. Kyuhyun tahu, Changmin akan seperti itu jika melihat hal-hal yang mengarah kehubungan percintaan. Mengingat Changmin belum pernah memiliki seorang pacar sampai saat ini yang umurnya sudah menginjak 24 tahun, namun bukan berarti Changmin adalah laki-laki nerd yang menggunakan kacamata kuda dengan rambut klinis.

Hey, perlu kuberitau? Changmin, sahabat Kyuhyun ini adalah seorang namja tampan dan terkenal, tidak hanya dikalangan beberapa gadis saja, tetapi hampir diseluruh belahan dunia tahu siapa Changmin, atau Shim Changmin itu. Dia adalah salah satu dari member boyband terkenal TVXQ yang berada dibawah naungan S.M. Entertaiment. Jadi sudah dapat dipastikan bukan, Changmin itu adalah namja yang tampan dan terkenal. Mengenai masalah percintaannya, sebaiknya kalian tanyakan langsung kepada yang bersangkutan.

Lalu bagaimanakah dengan Kyuhyun?

Namja yang memiliki usia sama dengan sahabatnya itu, jelas tidak kalah tampannya dengan Changmin. Tinggi Kyuhyun yang mencapai 180 cm dan memiliki kulit putih mendekati pucat, kadang menjadikannya seperti manekin hidup dengan kesempurnaan yang melengkapinya yaitu hidung yang mancung, bibir merah kissable, dan jangan lupakan mata bulat dengan pupil coklat yang kontras dengan rambut coklat eboninya. Dengan gaya rambut yang ditata sedikit berantakan, menjadikan Kyuhyun akan terlihat good looking dengan balutan pakaian apapun termasuk pakaian olah raga lengan pendek tanpa kerah berwarna putih dan celana training biru tua yang ia kenakan saat ini. Perpaduan yang simple namun tetap membuat orang lain yang memandang Kyuhyun tidak meragukan bahwa Ia adalah salah satu anggota keluarga dari para pemilik kerajaan bisnis di Korea.

.

.

.

Setelah larut selama lima menit dari acara live yang ditontonnya, akhirnya Changmin kembali kealam sadarnya, langsung saja ia mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang sudah jelas-jelas meninggalkannya dari tadi. Karena hari ini bukanlah hari libur, taman kota tampak sepi dan itu merupakan keuntungan tersendiri bagi Changmin untuk tidak menggunakan perlengkapan menyamarnya, setelah melakukan sedikit pemanasan, Changmin akhirnya mulai berlari kearah sisi kiri jalan setapak taman, ia yakin bisa menyusul sahabatnya itu, salah satu kebiasaan Kyuhyun adalah memulai segala sesuatunya dari sisi sebelah kirinya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah Changmin beranjak dari tempat Ia memakirkan mobilnya, terlihat Kyuhyun yang kini berlari...

kembali berlari kearah dirinya.

"Cepat sekali kau kembali Kyu...aku bahkan baru akan menyusulmu", ucap Changmin heran saat Kyuhyun sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Cepat kita pergi dari sini Chwang", jawab Kyuhyun yang kini sudah membuka pintu mobil.

"Wae? Kita bahkan baru sepuluh menit Kyu, kenapa terburu-buru?" Ya...apa yang dikatakan Changmin benar, mereka bahkan baru sampai di taman ini.

"Tadi aku melihatnya", jawab Kyuhyun saat Changmin sudah menyusul masuk kedalam mobil.

"Nugu?"

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab, kini penglihatannya Ia arahkan keluar mobil, tepatnya kearah beberapa namja yang kini sedang berlari melewati mobil Changmin.

Changmin yang tadi ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan mobilnya, kini mengetahui jawabannya.

"Apa tadi Ia sempat melihatmu, Kyu?"

"Untunglah tidak". Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas lega.

"Haah...bahkan setelah kau kini menetap kembali di Korea, kau masih bermain kucing-kucingan dengan dia."

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya Chwang, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini", lirih Kyuhyun.

"Dan aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini Kyu, temui dia jika memang kalian bertemu, jangan seperti seorang buronan lepas Kyu yang bertemu dengan polisi"

"Aku pergi...sepertinya kau lelah dengan buronan sepertiku Chwang"

_Bugh_

Bunyi pintu yang ditutup dari luar menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi berpisah dengan Changmin. Kini Kyuhyun sudah berpindah masuk kedalam sebuah taksi yang Ia berhentikan tidak jauh dari mobil Changmin.

"AISHHHHH...kenapa jadi begini, ku kira pagi ini akan berjalan dengan baik, tapi kenapa sebaliknya, dan KAU KYU...kenapa dirimu menjadi sesensitif ini melebihi yoeja yang sedang datang bulan...AHHHHHHHHHH", ucap Changmin kesal.

"Tidak bisakah kalian hidup secara normal layaknya kakak adik ha?"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Mian karena dichapter kedua ini porsi dari Kyuhyun belum banyak...**

**Ditunggu reviewnya..**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview kemarin:**

**Rahma94, awaelfkyu13, ayuesetya, erka, mifta cinya, attychuby, ai, wonhaesung love, ningkyu, kyuchan, choding, shin ririn 1012, phn19, adlia, dinacarisa, mengkyuwind, ekha sparkyu, chairun, retno elf, filo hip.**


End file.
